massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrison Mendez
Drill Sergeant Harrison Mendez was an Alliance marine, convicted criminal, and drill instructor for the 92nd Shock Troopers. Born on Mars in 2130 CE to a Russian mafia capo and a makeup store cashier, he was always headstrong, aggresive and vulgar. This made him a prime and to some born marine. When he was seventeen, he was drafted into the service with only a two-day training course along with several thousand other young men to fight the turians in the First Contact War. On Shanxi he performed with valor and was a participant in the Siege of Weeping Meadow University. He fought bravely and was promoted to corporal and given a bronze star. However, his luck changed when he was sent into basic training as he missed it when he first entered the marines. During training he brutally beat Sergeant Tommie Gains' head in with a baseball bat when Gains ordered him to run a five mile lap around a training field when the other recruits had to run two. Mendez was sentenced to life in prison, but due to his actions on Shanxi and bribery from family friends, he was sentenced to only ten years. In prison he grew even more violent, killed two inmates, and turned homosexual due to continued prison rape of others. After he was released in 2167 CE, he rejoined the Alliance and ironically became a drill sergeant. After working for three years with the goal of striking more terror into the hearts of his trainees than an army of batarians he was recruited as the trainer of the 92nd Shock Troopers, a group devoted to be able to quickly respond to any attack on a human colony. After helping design the training course and training shock troopers for eight years he was killed in a bar fight started by a drunk krogan hitman named Gradorm Hil, who attacked a marine corporal on leave named Joey Francoli. Mendez rushed to aid Francoli as he was being pummeled by the krogan but when he assaulted the krogan he was grabbed and slammed head first into the bar, an injury which broke his skull and killed him instantly. Speeches Every time a new platoon of recruits entered his jurisdiction, Mendez was known to give a unique and threatening speech. Several of these were recorded and wrote about by trainees. While most of his speeches were unkown some were published over the extranet and in a book he later wrote on his experiences as a drill sergeant. The following list is a compilation of his known speeches. *Hello you soon to be sorry sons of cunts. My name is drill sergeant Harrison Mendez and I must say welcome to my little slice of heaven. If you believe in Hell then you may want to go there for vacation after your experiences on my little fucking island. Be aware that as of now you are my damn property and I have the right to kill, beat, and fuck you miserable excuses for rat shit as much as I desire and by Shiva you better bet I will. Because let me make something clear. If you do not fear me more than the enemy you will gun down with the skills I will bestow upon you then that means I will have failed. If you leave my island a fucked, broken, pathetic, and worthless piece of horse shit with elite killing powers then I will have succeeded. Am I understood you miserable motherfuckers? *Well what do we have here? I thought I was getting a new platoon of trainees, not a collection of frozen pieces of elephant semen. Well you'll all have to do. My name is drill sergeant Mendez and let me be the first to say welcome to where Hitler was sent for punishment he just left a few hours ago in ashes, shame you all missed him. Now over the next few weeks I will be instructing you on how to kill a man just by looking at him. You will learn to shoot, you will learn to kill, you will to throw a grenade, you will learn to be a soldier not the pile of bird shit with a plastic rifle that you miserable excuses for dirt are. You will learn all of these things or I will cover my dick with pitch, light it on fire, and shove it twenty feet up your asses. Am I understood you fucking worthless pieces of slime? *Hello my newest collection of schoolboys, maggots, and pieces of flesh to fuck. My name is Drill Sergeant Harrison Mendez and welcome to the tenth ring of hell. I will so kindly show you how to fight with the skills you fuck-sticks obviously lack. To ensure this is fucking done you will follow my every order to the point. From now on I am god. If I tell you to bend over then prepare to be fucked. If I tell you to kill your own brother then prepare to be in a state of mourning. If I tell you to kill yourself then prepare to play Russian Roulette with my antique clip loading pistol from the second world war. Be aware that if you defy your God then he will unleash hell upon you. And then you will be begging for mercy I promise that you jackasses will regret it. You are not even human beings anymore you are more worthless than asari, krogan, vorcha, batarians, and turians combined with dog shit. But I will forge you into tools. Tools designed to ensure that our old friend hobbe doesn't get lonely down there in hell. Am I under fucking stood?﻿ Behind the Scenes *Mendez's name and role of the 92nd's trainer is a reference to Franklin Mendez, the trainer of both the Spartan 2s and 3s in Halo. However the similarities end there as they are completely different personality wise. *Though his name is a reference to a Halo character is personality is inspired by that of Gunnery Sergeant Hartmann from the film Full Metal Jacket. Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Males Category:Systems Alliance Instructors Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Colonists